I'll be there
by Torchix
Summary: May suddenly comes down with a mystery illness whilst on the road, can Ash save her? Advanceshipping etc.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, caus eif i did, May would never leave!**

**It was a very rainy day in Kanto and Ash, May, Brock and Max are searching for shelter.**

"**I'm freezing!" May shivered.**

"**I know, it's really cold out!" Ash added "Here, take my Jacket!" he said, holding out his hoody.**

"**No Ash, then you'll be cold!" **

"**I'll be fine! Just take it; I don't want you catching a cold!" May finally gave in and put on the jacket. She blushed; it was still warm from Ash. May suddenly felt strange, she was cold inside but warm outside. Then suddenly she was lying on the floor out cold!**

"**MAY!!!!!!!!!!!" Ash screamed as he ran to her side. He placed a hand on her forehead. "****She's burning up!!"**

"**WHAT!" Brock screamed "She was alright just a minute ago!"**

"**I know! It's strange! I gave her my hoody cause she was cold and then she just collapsed!"**

"**AHH no! Not again!" Max screamed.**

"**Whatcha mean Max?" Ash asked.**

"**You see, a few years ago May came down with this really bad fever in a scenario similar to this! She was cold so she wrapped up in a blanket, then after a few minutes she just fell ill with flu!"**

"**Oh no!" Ash screamed noticing that her breathing was slowing "Her hearts stopping!"**

"**AHHHHHHHHHH!" Max cried out.**

'**Ash don't just sit there! Do something!' Ash's mind begged.**

"**Pikachu? Do you think you could use a thundershock to bring her back?" Ash asked.**

"**Pika chu chu!" (Course I can!)**

**Then Pikachu let of a thundershock onto May, but to no avail, it didn't help, her breathing stopped completely!**

"**No, no, no, NO!!!!!" Ash cried tears forming in his eyes as he noticed that she'd stopped breathing "You can't! You can't… you… can't… D-D-D-D-D-D-DIE!!!!!!" For the first time in a while Ash let his emotions out, tears pouring down his face in steady streams, for the first time in his life he had had fallen in love, and now that girl was lying dead on the floor.**

"**I Love You…" He whispered staring at the ground, trying to avoid looking at the others.**

"**Ash…" Brock stuttered.**

"**We should release her Pokèmon," Ash said in a dull tone as he stood up 4 Pokè balls in hand, he tossed them in the air releasing Blaziken, Munchlax, Squirtle and Eevee.**

"**Ash how is that going to help? You'll just get the poor things upset!" Brock shouted.**

"**Brock, I want her back, I love her. So think back, Mewtwo, New Island, Pokèmon tears…"**

"**Ash, I'm not sure it'll work again…" **

"**IT'S GOT TO WORK BROCK! I LOVE HER!!!!! WHEN WE MET MEWTWO THERE WAS DAMN LOVE EVERYWHERE AROUND ME!!! IT'LL WORK!!!" Ash bellowed, "I hate this feeling! It makes me feel guilty every time I see her hurt or crying!" With that Ash knelt down next to May and took her limp hand in his own bursting out crying as he rested his head on May.**

**Blaziken let her softer side show also letting her tears loose, shortly followed by all the Pokèmon out of their balls. **

"**Ash, it isn't gonna work." Max whispered.**

'**Please, please, please, please!' Ash begged in his head.**

**S****uddenly the tears took on a different form, the turned into liquid crystals and floated until they came into contact with May's body. Only moments later Ash could feel her chest moving, she was breathing!! Ash raised his head up waiting for her to wake up properly.**

"**Ash?" She whispered as she pushed herself up with her palms. Ash just nodded before pulling her into a hug.**

"**A-A-Ash, did you save me?"**

"**Not exactly…."**

"**Nonsense Ash! It was your idea to use Pokèmon tears!" Brock smiled.**

"**Thank you," **

"**No problem, I love you…" Ash whispered nervously.**

"**M-m-m-me t-t-o-o-o…" May replied staring into the Auburn eyes of Ash, he himself looking down at her Beautiful sapphire crystal eyes. Without any hesitation they pressed their lips together for their first ever proper kiss, May wrapping her arms around Ash's neck and Ash wrapping his arms around her waist.**

"**GROSSSS!" Max screamed.**

"**Oh shut up M****ax!" May shouted momentarily breaking the kiss before returning her lips to Ash's.**

"**This is going to take some getting used to!" Max whined.**

"**Who cares!" Brock smiled.**

**EPILOUGE.**

**[A/N this is set 5yrs later]**

**It's raining, but Ash and May are out in the park talking then Ash comes out with something un-expected…**

"**May, Will you marry me?" Ash said quietly as he showed his long time girlfriend a diamond ring. May was all flustered but managed to mutter…**

"**Yes!"**

**Ash slipped the ring on her finger and kissed her passionately.**

**THE END!**

**Me: Hope ya liked it! It's probably the saddest one i've ever written! And that includes ones i haven't uploaded yet!**

**Kim: You bet! I almost cried!**

**Ash: Yeah! How could you do that to her Gemma? I thought ya liked May!**

**Me: It was all for the plot, makes it more romantic!**

**May: Still, i don't like it!**

**Me: I don't really care what u think! But i do care what the readers think! Pleas R&R, and absolutely NO flames!**


End file.
